What did I do to deserve this
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Chin asks Steve to hire a friend of his to Five-O. What happens when Steve meets this new member of the team and realizes he knows her and how will he handle his growing feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

What did I do to deserve this?

Summery: Chin asks Steve to hire a friend of his to Five-O. What happens when Steve meets this new member of the team and realizes he knows her and how will he handle his growing feelings for her.

Rated M for future chapters. Set around season 3 and goes from there.

Authors notes: I only own my original characters and story lines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve McGarrett sat at his desk working on some paperwork when Chin stuck his head in the door way.

"Steve do you have a minuet?"

"Sure Chin what's up?"

"I have a favor to ask." Chin sat down across the desk from his boss and friend. "I have a friend in HPD who needs a new job."

"Ok."

"I wouldn't ask but being a cop is all she knows and right now she can't do that."

"What happened?" Steve knew by the look on Chin's face it was serious.

"Another detective got handsy with her and she broke his jaw."

Steve's jaw dropped but he recovered quickly. "That all?"

"Well it happened in front of the entire squad room."

"She's losing her badge over this?"

"Let's just say she has trouble playing by the rules."

Steve could relate to this. Most of his team had this same issue.

"Ok I guess we could use another investigator."

"You will not regret this."

"Call her and tell her I want to meet her."

"Will do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chin went to his office a huge smile on his face. He picked up his cell and dialed.

"I talked to Steve he said your in."

"I don't know Chin maybe I should just quit and start giving surfing lessons."

"Do you really think that would be enough?"

Chin heard the sigh. "Yeah not really."

"Ok then get over here, Steve want's to meet you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy Grant stood looking up at the Palace. Less than an hour ago she had been chewed out by the police chief over her behavior. He told her that one more thing and she was out. Then Chin had called telling her that she had a job with Five-O if she wanted it. This was great only it meant working for Steve McGarrett.

Taking a deep breath Cassidy started walking into the lions den.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cas come on I'll introduce you to Steve."

Cassidy gave Chin a smile and followed him into the office. It had been almost a year since she had seen Steve McGarrett and it hadn't been a good meeting.

Chin knocked on the glass door and opened it.

"Hey boss our newest team member is here."

"Show her in." Steve said putting a Five-O badge onto his desk.

"Commander Steve McGarrett meet Detective Cassidy Grant."

The friendly smile left Steve's face the moment that Cassidy walked into the office.

Chin looked back and forth between the two. "Do you two already know each other?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Commander."

"Lieutenant."

Chin could feel the tension in the room and was starting to think this was a bad idea.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Chin. I should just turn in my badge and be done with it." Cassidy said quietly.

What struck Steve was the way she said it. Like she had given up.

"Chin told me what happened, but I'd like to hear it from you."

Cassidy looked at Steve. "Do you know Decker from Vice?"

"Yeah he's a pain in the ass but a good cop."

"He also is a sexist pig. I arrested a guy that Decker was looking into and he got pissed I got the collar." Cassidy shrugged. "I was headed to my desk to do paperwork and he pushed me into a wall and tried to put his hands where they didn't belong. So I punched him."

"Is he in any trouble?"

"No."

Steve didn't like hearing this.

Steve walked over to Cassidy and held out her new badge. "Welcome to Five-O."

"You're sure?"

"If Chin thinks you'll be a good fit here then yes."

"Come on I'll show you your office." Said Chin.

Once they left Steve stood there shaking his head. Of all the people to walk in here for a job it had to be her.

Steve thought back to the first time they had met well over five years ago. He had still been with Navel Intel at the time. Cassidy had been a F/A -18C Hornet pilot. The first time he met her she had smart mouthed him when he made a comment about women pilots.

A few months later they were both assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise. For a big ship they seemed to run into each other a lot, on deck, the mess in corridors and stairwells. Catherine loved to tease him about her which only made him dislike her more.

The last time Steve had seen her he had made her look like a fool in front of a lot of people. She hadn't punched him but he knew he had deserved it. A month later Catherine had told him that Cassidy had left the Navy. He often wondered if it was because of him. A lot of women in combat positions were often targets, and on one made it easy for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is your office." Said Chin. The space was empty except a desk, couch, chair and book case.

Cassidy looked around and shrugged.

"So how do you know Steve?"

"We served together on the Enterprise. He doesn't really like me."

"You didn't punch him did you?" joked Chin.

"No but there were a few times I was tempted."

"Do you want me to go with you to get your things?"

"Nothing to get, I didn't keep anything personal at work."

A few moments later Steve walked into the office.

"I made the call and you're no longer HPD."

"I bet a lot of people will be happy." Said Cassidy.

"I'll go get you a lap top." Said Chin.

After he left Steve took a moment to really look at Cassidy. Her hair was longer and bleached from the sun, she had a perfect surfers tan to go with the hair.

"So you still flying?"

"No. I don't have access to a jet anymore."

Cassidy looked at Steve and then walked to look out the window.

"I'll do my best to stay out of your way."

"Don't expect you to. Let's just consider this a clean slate." Said Steve.

"Sure."

Just then Danny came looking for Steve. He walked into the office and stopped dead.

"Hey Danny come meet the newest member of the team. Detective Cassidy Grant." Steve watched as Danny put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you."

"This is my partner Detective Danny Williams." Danny shook her hand. "Wait I know you you're the one they all called the Ice Queen."

Steve watched Cassidy cringe.

"Danny don't." said Steve.

"It's ok I've been called worse." Cassidy looked at Steve and smirked. "By you in fact."

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah we served together a few times. Cassidy is a fighter pilot."

"Well I hope you fly better then him he keeps crashing the plane." Joked Danny.

"I've only had one crash and it ended my career."

Just then Cassidy's cell rang. She looked at it and sighed. "The chief, wonder what he wants to yell at me for now."

She answered the phone and both Steve and Danny could hear the man yelling on the other end. Steve simply took the phone from her.

"Chief this is Commander McGarrett is there a problem?"

"No problem at all Commander, she's your problem now."

"What did he say?" asked Danny.

"Just that she's my problem now."

"Steve enjoys taking in strays." Said Danny.

"Guess that explains you." Replied Cassidy.

"Oh I see how It's gonna be, gang up on Danny."

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes."

Cassidy laughed. "Reminds me of Hopkins."

"You know your right he does."

"Ha ha very funny."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve introduced the rest of the team to Cassidy. Kono was thrilled to have another girl around. They left together bonding over surfing.

"So you two served together huh?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, she's a hell of a pilot."

"Was." Said Chin.

"What happened?" asked Steve.

"Training exercise went bad, another pilot died. It wasn't her fault but she couldn't fly after that."

Steve felt relieved that it wasn't his fault she had left the Navy. Now he just had to find a way to work with her on a daily basis.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later Steve sat at his desk doing paper work yet again. It had been a slow week so he figured he better get caught up before the paperwork got the better of him. He could see Kono and Cassidy walk by his office laughing. Cassidy must have sensed him watching because she looked in at him and the smile left her face just before she quickly looked away.

Chin had filled him in a bit more on Cassidy and what she had been up to the last few years. He found out that she had gone to the reserves about two years ago so she could be on the island to be closer to her mother who had cancer. She joined HPD and because of excellent scores at the academy went straight into the Detective program.

Like Chin she had been singled out over something she hadn't done. Because her father knew the Chief a few strings were pulled and Cassidy was mostly left alone. She did her job alone but that didn't stop a few cops from harassing her constantly.

Steve knew that Five-O was the best place for her now he just had to get her to realize he wasn't the enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok explain to me what's up with you and Steve?" asked Kono.

"Well when we first met I was only one of two female pilots flying a Hornet. We had training exercises at the same time as Steve and a couple of his buddies. They didn't want to fly with us because they thought we'd get them killed."

"I can't see the boss acting like that."

"He mostly just stood there staring at me. It wasn't until later in the mess that he started. I think he was mostly trying to impress this one Lt. so he got mouthy about how I didn't belong in a cockpit."

"Was her name Katherine by any chance?"

"Who?"

"The Lt. Steve was trying to impress."

"Yeah it was." Cassidy took a sip of her water and shook her head. "I kind of got in his face and called him a sexist pig among other things. The next day in training I out flew him which didn't help matters."

"Yeah the boss doesn't like to lose."

"No he doesn't." Cassidy laughed. "I didn't see him for a while then we ended up on the Enterprise at the same time. I swear every time I went around a corner he was there. Katherine would make jokes that I was stalking him."

"I can see her doing that." Kono smiled.

"He'd mostly act like a pompous ass when I was around and I mostly tried to stay out of his way. Didn't want to get wrote up for striking a superior officer."

"He does seem to like to watch you." Said Kono.

"He's probably waiting on me to screw up so he can call me out on it." Cassidy gave a little laugh. "The last time I saw Steve I accidently bumped into him and made him spill his coffee. He screamed at me in front of a lot of other sailors and basically made me look like a total looser. I found out a couple weeks later that Katherine had dumped him for his best friend."

"Ouch."

"Yeah I kind of felt bad for him after that."

They finished up their lunch and headed back to the Palace.

"Give Steve a chance. He's grown up a lot the last few years."

"That's not what Danny says."

"Those two have issues."

"That's an understatement."

They were just about to walk in the building when Steve came walking out.

"Cassidy you're with me."

"You finally push Danny off the deep end?" asked Cassidy trying not to smirk.

"No I haven't. His daughter is sick and his ex is out of town." said Steve in a slightly pissy way.

"Have fun you two."

Cassidy rolled her eyes at Kono and followed Steve to his truck.

"So where are we going?"

"North Shore, we need to question a potential lead who just returned to the island."

"Ok."

They drove for about ten minutes before Steve spoke.

"How's your mom doing?"

"Good she's in remission, her and dad took a trip to the mainland to celebrate. Something about seeing the sites."

"Keeping in touch with anyone from the Navy?"

"Not really."

"You know I'm trying here."

"Yep."

"Look I'm sorry that I said all that stuff to you. "

"I know you are. It's really no big deal."

"Ok then do you think we can have a civil conversation."

Cassidy turned and looked at Steve. "Ok Commander what do you want to talk about?"

"What made you become a cop?"

"My dad he talked to the chief and I was in."

"Not what you wanted to do?"

"All I wanted to do was fly jets and surf."

"And now?"

"Now I'm happy with just surfing."

They rolled up into the drive of a million dollar house on the North Shore.

"So who are we dealing with?"

"David Hillbrand, VIP of Hillbrand and Shuster law firm. Two months ago two of his employees ended up dead in a crack house in Kapolie. We found DNA matches to three people on the bodies. One was Hillbrands."

"Let me guess he was off the island when it happened?"

"That's what his wife said."

"You don't believe it?"

"Not really."

They reached the front door only to find it slightly open. Steve pulled his gun at the same moment as Cassidy. He motioned for her to take the right. Steve pushed the door open and Cassidy entered first. They cleared the house and came to the back sliding doors. There was a puddle of blood and a trail that led to the pool.

"Well I guess we found Mr. Hillbrand." Said Steve.

"And his wife." Cassidy pointed to the side of the house where the wife was lying dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost seven before they were headed back to Waikiki.

"I'm hungry what about you?" asked Steve.

"I could eat."

"Ok. How about the Rainbow?"

"Perfect."

Cassidy smiled over at Steve and he felt his heart stop for a moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh yeah this is the stuff." Said Steve as he sat eating in the cab of his truck.

Cassidy just shook her head at him and kept eating.

"You have a problem Lieutenant?

"No." this time she snickered.

Steve was just about to say something when his phone rang. He looked at it and sighed.

"I can go take a walk if you need some privacy."

"No it's fine."

Steve hit answer and put the phone to his ear.

"Cath."

"Well hello sailor."

Steve cut a look to his right but Cassidy was paying him no attention.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"No just grabbing dinner."

"I'm going to be on leave soon."

"That's good."

"Think you'll be free to take a girl to dinner?"

"Something can be arranged."

"Steve what's going on?"

"Nothing just a bad case is all."

"You're sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah just fine."

Steve looked back over at Cassidy but couldn't read her expression.

"Ok I'll call you when I get there."

"Sounds good.""Don't want your girlfriend to know you out with another woman?" asked Cassidy.

"Catherine is not my girlfriend."

"Ok."

"We've stayed friends that's all." Steve said trying to defend himself.

"None of my business."

"Ok sometimes I think she wants more."

"Again none of my business." Cassidy really did not want to talk to Steve about his ex.

Steve looked at Cassidy trying to read her. She was busy putting her trash in the take out bag and wasn't looking at him. She was right about one thing, he didn't want Catherine to know he was out with another woman, especially not Cassidy.

Catherine had called him out on his attraction to Cassidy when they had first met. She'd never let him live down the fact that Cassidy was now working for him.

"I'm ready to head back when you are."

Steve nodded and backed the truck out of the parking spot and headed for the palace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about two weeks later that Steve was working with Cassidy again. Danny had tripped casing after a suspect and had broken his leg. Steve and Cassidy had been getting along and she was starting to trust him which was good.

They pulled up to the crime scene and spotted Chin talking to an officer.

"I'll just stay here."

Steve looked over at Cassidy and was surprised to see looking something between scared and nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Officer Tako really doesn't like me."

"Why?"

"When they were picking cadets for Detective training it was down to three of us. My scores were the highest but Tako told everyone that I was given special treatment because my dad was a golfing buddy of the chiefs."

Steve really wanted to punch the guy now.

"From what I've heard he's failed every test for promotion and is still blaming me."

Steve reached over and took her hand in his. "I'm not going to let him or any other HPD cop pull this crap with you. They do and they'll deal with me."

"Steve it's not your fight."

"You're part of my team so yes it is my fight."

Cassidy sighed and opened the truck door. The second her boots hit the pavement every officer on scene was looking at her. She looked at Steve then followed him over to Chin.

"What do we have Chin?" asked Steve.

"Three bodies, and about five hundred rounds."

Steve was watching Officer Tako and didn't like the way he was looking at Cassidy. They went to follow Chin and Steve caught Tako trying to trip Cassidy as she walked past him.

"Is there a problem Officer Tako?" asked Steve.

Tako gave Cassidy look that bordered on a leer.

"Guess daddy pulled some more strings to get you on Five-O."

"Her father had nothing to do with it." Snapped Chin.

Tako looked over at Chin then at Steve. He must have realized he was in trouble and backed off.

"Thanks guys."

They caught up with Kono inside the warehouse.

"What the hell were they shooting off in here?" asked Cassidy.

"Ak's from the look of it." Replied Chin.

Max was just about to zip up the bodies. "What do we have Max?" asked Steve.

"All three victims apparently died from multiple gunshot wounds."

"These guys look like Swiss Cheese." Said Kono.

Everyone agreed.

Steve and Cassidy were on their way back to the truck when they heard someone yell out.

"So McGarrett you melt the ice queen yet?" followed by a round of laughter.

Cassidy put her had on Steve's arm.

"Just let it go."

Steve looked at her and let out a sigh. "You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"It's not much different then what I put up with in the Navy."

She then turned and walked back to the truck leaving Steve feeling like crap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week Steve tried to do whatever he could to put a smile on Cassidy's face. Mostly she just gave him a look like are you crazy. On Friday Steve stopped Cassidy as she was leaving the office.

"Do you like to fish?"

"Excuse me?"

"My house is on the water. You can fish from the back yard."

"Ok." Again she was looking at him like he was crazy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow to fish."

Cassidy felt her jaw drop. "Commander is this your way of asking me on a date?"

"No… I just thought we could spend a day getting to know each other better outside of work."

Cassidy tilted her head and looked at him. "Ok fine but you're baiting the hooks."

Steve smiled and told her to come over around lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve had it all set up the next day. Two rods and bait, a bucket of beers on ice and a pizza, now all he needed was the girl.

Cassidy knocked on Steve's door not knowing what to expect. She had dressed in cut off shorts and a tank top and flip flops. One the drive over she kept saying this isn't a date over and over again trying to convince herself that it wasn't.

Steve opened the door and led her thru the house.

"You grew up here?" asked Cassidy as she looked around.

"Yeah, till I was sixteen, then my dad sent me to military school."

"Nice view." Said Cassidy once they hit the back yard.

"You're welcome any time."

Steve baited a rod for her and they sat down to fish. He handed her the pizza box and after she took a piece he handed her a beer. They sat and talked about growing up on the island and about how Cassidy's mom was doing.

"They should be home next week. Mom wanted to visit with some relatives before they came home."

"That's good."

"Dad wants to talk to you when they get back."

"Should I be worried?"

"I have no idea."

"Cass how much about me does your dad know?"

"Other than your my boss and head of Five-O I have no clue. You'll have to ask him."

"You never told him about how you were treated in the Navy?"

"You mean how you treated me?" Cassidy asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Ok yes."

"Steve you do realize I don't hold any of that against you right?"

"You should."

"It was years ago." Cassidy looked over at him. "I thought we had a clean slate?"

"We do."

"Ok then I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Ok fine not another word."

Cassidy smiled at Steve and went back to eating her pizza.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the nice weather and fishing. Neither had much luck with the fishing but that was ok. It was almost six when they headed inside.

"Ok what do you want to do for dinner?" asked Steve.

"Well I expected a fish dinner." Joked Cassidy.

"How about shrimp."

"Let me guess I'm buying?"

Steve was about to make a joke when there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting someone?"

"No."

Steve opened the door and Catherine stood there. "Hey sailor, buy a girl a drink?"

"Catherine what are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too."

Catherine looked past Steve and spotted Cassidy. Her smile left and she looked back at Steve.

"Looks like I'm interrupting something."

"Cath you remember Lt. Cassidy Grant."

It took Catherine a moment to place the name. "Oh your stalker."

"I never stalked him."

"Uh huh."

"Maybe I should leave." Said Cassidy.

Steve put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Cassidy is part of Five-O now."

"Yeah I heard you left the Navy after causing another pilots death."

Cassidy gasped and took a step back.

"His death was not my fault."

"Not what I heard."

"Ok this is enough." Said Steve stepping between the two women. "Catherine the accident was not her fault."

"Oh my god you're sleeping with her."

"Just because I'm defending her doesn't mean I'm sleeping with her."

Steve couldn't believe this was happening. He knew Catherine had been jealous of Cassidy back in the day he was surprised to realize she still was.

"It's ok Steve I'll leave." Said Cassidy.

"No you will not."

"I can't believe you're choosing her over me."

"Cath does Tommy know you're here?"

"He's on assignment right now."

"In other words no."

Catherine gave Cassidy a dirty look and turned to leave.

"I'll be on the island for two weeks. Call me when you're in a better mood." She then walked to her car and left.

Steve was still standing there when he heard Cassidy start to laugh.

"Oh… my…god… that was such a booty call." Cassidy was laughing so hard she was shaking.

"It wasn't a booty call."

"Oh yes it was."

"She's seeing someone."

"Who isn't around and she wanted herself a big hunk of Steve."

Cassidy walked past him and out the door. "Come on sailor buy a girl some shrimp?"

Cassidy laughed and headed to the truck.

Steve locked the door and followed her.

"That isn't funny."

"Oh yes it is. Just wait till I tell Danny."

"No. There will be no telling Danny anything."

Cassidy sat there smirking at Steve as he drove.

"So how often does she show up for a booty call?"

Steve didn't answer.

"Ok how often does she just show up?"

"Not often. I own her a few favors."

"Ah, now I get it. You get her to track a suspect using all her fancy Navy computers and in return she gets sex."

Steve wasn't going to deny it.

"In the past yes."

"What's changed?"

His answer was to just look at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter notes: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Steve wasn't sure what was worse, having Cassidy ignore him or the now constant teasing. She had kept her word and didn't tell Danny or anyone else about Catherine and the booty call. She also didn't let him forget about it. Every time his phone rang she'd give him a look.

Catherine had called several more times but he had declined the calls. The last message she left let him know she was back on the Enterprise for four months.

Steve also made sure that Cassidy was always teamed up with either Chin or himself. Now that Danny was back to work Chin would primarily be working with Cassidy when interactions with HPD were expected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Steve you got a minuet?" asked Cassidy from the door to his office.

"Sure."

"Remember I told you that my dad wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well my parents want me to bring you to dinner tonight."

"Ok."

"You don't have to look so worried." Said Cassidy trying not to laugh.

"I'm not worried."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost seven when Steve and Cassidy pulled into the driveway of her parents' house.

"Um Cass are you sure this is the right house?" asked Steve as he stopped at the security gate.

"Um yeah I grew up here I think I know the place."

"What exactly does your dad do?"

"He develops real estate all over the world, mostly hotels and vacation property."

Steve looked over at her and shook her head.

"The code is 5542."

Steve punched in the code and the gate slid open. There were two luxury cars and an SUV parked in front of the garage.

"I can't believe your rich." Said Steve looking up at the house.

"I'm not rich my parents are."

They walked up to the door and Cassidy hit the doorbell. I moment later the door opened and a woman who looked like an older version of Cassidy stood there.

"Cassidy come on in dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Sorry we're late traffic was crazy."

"Oh no problem."

Hanna Grant looked Steve up and down.

"Mom this is Steve."

"I figured that." She shook Steve's hand. "It's nice to meet you Commander."

"Steve is fine Mam."

"And so is Hanna. None of this mam stuff."

"Hanna is that our daughter?"

"Yes and he actually came with her."

Steve looked at Cassidy.

"They thought I was going to just show up alone."

"What are we supposed to think you never bring your friends home let alone a man."

Cassidy cringed and hugged her dad as soon as he joined them.

"Steve nice to meet you."

"Same here sir."

"James please."

"Mrs. Grant dinner is on the table." Said an older woman.

"Right this way you two." Said Hanna leading the way.

"Steve liked Cassidy's family right off. He found out she had two older brothers both were in the family business. Tom lived in London with his family and Chris in Tokyo setting up a new hotel.

After dinner they moved out back to the pool area.

"I spoke with the Governor yesterday about Five-O."

"Dad what did you do?" asked Cassidy. "I told you stop pulling in favors for me I can take care of myself."

"Believe me I know that."

"Then what did you do?"

"Well I spoke to the Governor about your funding."

"We do ok with what we have." Said Steve.

"Yes but you could do more if you had state of the art systems and equipment."

"Well yes."

"You can expect your new computer system to be in place by the end of the month. I also have an order in for new flack vests and new assault weapons."

"Sir that is very nice of you but not necessary." Said Steve. He looked over at Cassidy and saw her sitting there with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"It's already done. Anything you need just ask."

Steve didn't know what to say.

"Dad this is crazy."

"Nonsense." James said. "Five-O is keeping this Island safe and I want it to keep doing that." He smiled at Cassidy. "And if I can keep you safe in the process then it's a win, win."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve didn't say much on the drive home. He pulled up in front of Cassidy's small house and turned the truck off.

"I'm sorry that my dad is getting involved with Five-O."

"It's not your fault." Steve looked over at her. "Cass I tried to get us new equipment last year and the funds were not there. This is a good thing. If your dad is willing to help fund us I'm going to let him."

"As long as no one finds out outside of Five-O."

Cassidy opened her door to get out.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nite Cass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was pacing his office the next day. He had gotten paperwork that morning on the upgrades to Five-O. New computers, tablets, phones, and software only seen in the military, then there was the weapons. He was going to have a small arsenal at his disposal. Steve had a good idea that Mr. Grant didn't just develop property.

Danny spotted Steve pacing and went to see what was wrong.

"Steve you ok?"

"Yeah just got some good news."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, a private donation was made to Five-O. We're getting a lot of upgrades." Steve handed the paperwork to Danny. His eyes got huge as he read the list.

"Well, ok then."

"That's all you have to say?"

"When do we get this stuff?"

"By the end of the month for most of it."

Cassidy had made Steve promise not to tell anyone that her parents had made the donation. She didn't care if the team knew they had money as Chin already knew.

"If this is a good thing then why do you look like you sat in something?"

"Just wondering if any strings are attached is all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you took Steve to meet your parents last night?" asked Chin.

"Who told you?"

"I heard Steve telling Danny."

"It's not what you think."

"You say that now."

"Chin not funny."

"Oh come on you could do a lot worse." Joked Chin.

"Still not funny and nothing is going on. You know how my dad is he wanted to make sure Steve wasn't treating me like the others."

"No he treats you like his girlfriend."

Cassidy glared at Chin.

"Ok I'm not saying another word."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Chin's comment Cassidy did what she could to avoid Steve. Chin noticed this and did what he could to push them together. Lucky for Cassidy Steve had a week of Reserve training and would be off the island.

Cassidy parked her jeep and was headed into the Palace when she spotted Steve coming her way in his BDU's.

"Hey I was hoping to catch you."

"Shouldn't you be on your way for training by now?"

"Yeah I was able to change my training to the base here on the island."

Steve was all smiles.

"That's nice."

"Yeah plus this way I can sleep in my own bed."

Cassidy wasn't really sure what to say to this. Steve was smirking at her like he had a secret.

"Was there something you needed Steve?" Cassidy asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me today. I talked to a friend and he said you can take one of the jets up if you want."

"I'll pass."

"Come on it will be fun."

"Yeah fun for you, I have no attention of going up in a jet ever again."

"Cass you are one of the best pilots I've ever known. You need to be up in the air."

"No I don't. I like my feet right here on the ground."

"Ok but if you change your mind let me know the offers good all week."

Cassidy shook her head.

"No thanks." She looked at Steve and smiled. "You go have fun."

She tried to walk past Steve but he caught her arm.

"Be careful out there and stick with Chin or Danny till I get back."

"I'll be fine."

Before Cassidy could move away Steve pulled her to him and kissed her. He let her go quickly and walked away. Cassidy turned to watch him head for his truck. When she turned back around Danny, Chin and Kono were all standing there watching.

"You were saying about nothing going on?" asked Chin.

"I have no idea what that was for."

"Sure you don't."

Danny was trying not to laugh and Kono was smiling.

"You and the boss look good together." Said Kono.

Cassidy just sighed and followed them into the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was on his last day of exercises when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Catherine what are you doing here?"

"I got a weekend leave when I heard you were doing your training."

"Look Cath I'm a bit busy right now."

Catherine gave him a frown.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on the princess?"

"Who I'm involved with really isn't your business."

"Oh come on Steve."

"Seriously Catherine you're the one who left me remember?"

Catherine gave Steve a shocked look.

"Look I have to go."

Steve turned and walked away leaving Catherine standing there. He waited till he got outside to pull out his phone. He called Cassidy.

"Shouldn't you be flying right now?"

"Want to meet me for lunch today on base?"

"Steve I already told you I'm not flying."

"I know that." Steve said. "I just figured you might want to get out of the office for a few hours. Danny texted saying nothing was going on today."

Cassidy looked at the paperwork on her desk and sighed. "Ok fine what time?"

"I'll be done by one I'll meet you at visitor parking."

"Ok I'll see you then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy pulled up to the gate and showed her ID.

"Commander McGarrett left you a pass Lt. Grant. You can meet him at visitor parking off to the left."

"Thanks."

She clipped the pass to her shirt and pulled onto the base. Steve was standing there waiting on her. He opened her jeep door for her smiling.

"Ok what's the real reason I'm here?"

"I haven't seen you in days and that's how you greet me?" joked Steve.

Cassidy shut the jeep door and rolled her eyes at him. Steve looked behind her for a second then pulled her in for a kiss. Cassidy was shocked and didn't get a chance to respond before Steve pulled back.

"Come on lets go eat."

"You didn't answer my question?"

Steve didn't answer but he made a face and Cassidy followed his gaze. Catherine stood there watching them and she didn't look happy.

"Ok now I get it."

Steve linked his hand with hers and started leading Cassidy away from Catherine.

"She found out I was on base and took a weekend leave."

"That woman doesn't take no for an answer does she?"

"Apparently not."

Steve led the way to the mess and they got their food. He introduced her to a few people on the way to a table.

"So you invite me to lunch to what keep your crazy ex from bothering you?"

"She doesn't like you." Said Steve.

"Yeah well I don't like her very much either."

Steve smiled at this.

"Don't flatter yourself Steve. It has nothing to do with you."

"Sure it doesn't." chuckled Steve.

"Exactly what did you tell her?"

"That who I'm involved with is none of her business."

"Well I don't think that or the kiss worked." Cassidy pointed to the door way with her fork. "And she calls me a stalker."

Steve didn't bother looking he know Catherine was standing there. Am moment later she sat a tray of food down next to Steve.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes." Said Cassidy before she could stop herself.

"Wasn't asking you."

"Catherine did you want something?" asked Steve.

"There's a party tonight I thought you would want to go to."

"I already have plans."

Catherine glared across the table. Cassidy simply kept eating. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the message.

"Anything important?"

"Mom and dad want to know if we can do dinner tomorrow night."

"Sounds good."

Cassidy smiled at him and could almost hear Catherine growl.

"Catherine don't you already have a boyfriend?" asked Cassidy.

Steve really had to work at not laughing. He still cared for Catherine but she was starting to get a bit crazy.

Instead of answering Catherine picked up her tray and moved to an empty table.

"That woman has issues."

"Are we really having dinner with your parents or was that work?"

Cassidy showed Steve the text and he laughed. The text was a picture of Danny asleep at his desk with peanuts all over him. Apparently Chin was trying to get one in his open mouth.

"Poor Danny."

"This is what happens when I leave the kids in charge." Joked Steve.

They finished up lunch and headed out of the mess. Steve put his hand on the Cassidy's lower back as they walked out.

"So if we're not having dinner at your parents tomorrow how about we go grab dinner somewhere?"

"We're going to end up eating in a parking lot again aren't we?" joked Cassidy.

"How about I take you out for the best steaks on the island?"

"Steak is good."

"Ok be at my place around six."

Steve walked Cassidy to her jeep and smiled as he trapped her between the door and his body.

A jet flew overhead and they booth looked up.

"Sure you don't want to go up? We can take a trainer that way you don't have to be alone up there?"

"Maybe another time."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Steve was leaning in to kiss her just as her phone rang.

"Work." She answered it. "Yeah Chin? Ok I'll meet you there."

"Case come up?"

"Yeah I got a go." Cassidy said and slipped away from Steve.

"You can run Cass but you can't hide."

"I'm not running. I have a dead body to deal with."

"Tomorrow Lieutenant." Joked Steve.

Cassidy shook her head and headed for the crime scene. The entire drive she kept telling herself he was only doing it to piss of Catherine. A part of her had enjoyed putting the other woman in her place.

Catherine had been a real bitch to her in the past. Always making snide comments about how she was with Steve and Cassidy could only wish. She had never liked Catherine and she doubted that would ever change.

Now the question was did she want to be with Steve McGarrett? Cassidy really didn't have an answer for that. She liked him, and respected him but in the past her luck with men had been really bad. Could she trust him enough to let him in?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was lunch?" asked Chin.

"Good until his ex decided to crash the party."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"What did she want?"

"Steve."

"And what did he do?"

"Act like I'm his girlfriend and basically ignore her."

"See told you it was more than a just friendship."

"I'm not sure what this is." Said Cassidy as they walked down the trail to where the body was.

Max and Kono were there waiting on them.

"What do we got Max?" asked Cassidy.

"Lt. we have one body, blunt force trauma to the head." Max pointed to the body. "It looks like the vic has been here for about four to six weeks."

"Any clues to who she is?"

"No there are no clothing or personal items." Said Kono.

"The body also appears to bear no tattoos." Added Max. "I'd say the victim is between 19 and 25 and looks to be athletic."

"Surfer?"

"I'll know more once I've done the autopsy." Said Max.

"I'll run prints and see if we get any hits." Said Kono.

Chin and Cassidy headed back to the cars. The officers they passed ignored both of them.

"I think I'd rather have them act like I'm not here instead of opening their mouths." Said Cassidy.

Chin nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were no leads that night on the body so everyone headed home. Cassidy got a text from Steve around eight telling her he was home. Ten minutes later she got a text asking if she wanted to come over.

*I just got in from work. I'm going to bed.* texted Cassidy.

*;)*

Cassidy put her phone on the charger and went to take a shower. Great now he was flirting in emoji's."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was Saturday. Cassidy got up early to meet Chin to surf. They were out in the ocean waiting on a good wave.

"Got plans for the rest of the day?" asked Chin.

"Why what have you heard?"

Chin started laughing.

"Nothing but you just confirmed you have a date with Steve."

"UGH!"

"Better take a change of clothing." Teased Chin as Cassidy splashed him and took off for the beach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy got home around noon and took a shower before making lunch. She was standing at the kitchen counter eating a sandwich when her phone rang. Of course it was Steve.

"Yo."

"Cass going street today I see."

"No just eating a sandwich."

"Well don't eat too much I have plans for us tonight remember?"

"How could I forget."

"I'm not going to end up chasing you down tonight am I?"

"Depends on what your plans are?"

Steve chuckled.

"Don't get dressed up it's a casual place."

"Ok but it better not be some Navy dive bar."

"It's not."

"Ok fine I'll be over at six."

"The door will be open just let yourself in."

Cassidy hung up and finished her sandwich. She then headed to her closet. Ok casual, what the hell did that mean?

She looked at a few sundress she almost never wore. Maybe a dress was too much too soon. Ok that left jeans or shorts. Cassidy finally choose a pair of boyfriend cut capris that had several holes torn in them and a flowy tank top and sandals. This only left underwear. Sexy or every day.

"This is why I don't date." Murmured Cassidy as she pulled out a few bras and looked at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six o'clock sharp Cassidy pulled into Steve's drive. She had changed clothing six times before finally ending up with what she had originally picked out. She wanted to kill Chin for suggesting an extra set of clothes.

She left her bag in the car tucked under a blanket on the back floor. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the door and opened it. Looking around she didn't see Steve.

"Steve?"

"Kitchen."

Cassidy headed that way and found Steve wearing jeans and a tee shirt. She didn't even know he owned a pair of jeans all he ever wore were cargo's.

"So what's the plan?"

"Like I said best steaks on the island." He pulled out two steaks from the fridge.

"You're cooking?"

"Don't act so surprised."

Steve handed her a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Follow me."

"Lead on Commander."

Steve led her down to the beach where he had a blanket set out and a small grill already lit.

"Just so we're clear on this…" he put the steaks on the grill. "this is a date."

Cassidy looked out at the water for a second than at Steve. "Ok."

"Grab a seat."

Cassidy handed him the wine bottle and sat down before handing him a glass. Steve filled them and relaxed back on the blanket.

"This does beat a dive bar." Said Cassidy as she sipped at her wine.

"Figured this way we'd have some privacy."

Cassidy rolled her eyes at him.

"So how do you like your steak?"

"Medium is good I don't like them over cooked."

"Ok medium it is."

Steve poked at the steaks then looked over at Cassidy. He reached out and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Chin said it was a quiet week and no one messed with you."

"They are mostly just acting like I'm not there which is fine with me."

"Maybe word has gotten out that we're dating and they just don't want to mess with me."

"I can fight my own battles Steve."

"I know you can but I'm also going to be right next to you when you do."

They locked eyes for a moment.

"You better flip the steaks before they burn."

An hour later the steaks were gone as was the bottle of wine. Steve had taken their plates in the house so Cassidy had stretched out on the blanket. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was several different colors at the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Steve as he lay down next to her.

"Nothing," She turned to look at him. "just enjoying the moment."

Steve wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his body. Cassidy gave a little yelp then laughed.

"I think we can make it more enjoyable." Said Steve just as he kissed her.

Steve slid his hand up under her tank top and deepened the kiss.

All Cassidy could think about was thank goodness she went with the sexy under wear.

Just then Steve's phone rang. He growled and pulled it out from his back pocket.

"What?"

"Well hello to you too Steve."

"Danny this is not a good time."

"What am I interrupting your evening workout?"

"Yes you are."

Cassidy giggled loud enough that Danny heard her over the phone.

"Oh that kind of work out."

"Danny did you want something?"

"It can wait. Tell Cassidy I said hi."

Steve tossed his phone into the grass. "I'm going to kill him."

"He really needs to work on his timing."

"He needs a girlfriend of his own."

"I know a few single girls I could introduce him to them."

"Later, I still have plans for us tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy had to laugh as Steve panicked when he heard some kids on the beach a few houses down.

"I think we should take this inside."

"You think so?" joked Cassidy.

"Smart mouth."

He stood and put a hand down to pull her up with him. Steve grabbed the blanket and carried it up to the back door tossing it onto a chair.

"Pretty confident aren't you Commander."

"Yep." Steve started to back her towards the steps.

"Really think I'm going to sleep with you?"

"Yep."

They hit the steps and Steve looked down at her.

"If you want to run now's your last chance."

Cassidy looked up at Steve. She could run or she could stay and take a chance.

"I don't do friends with benefits and I don't do one night stands."

"Good because I don't want that."

"Ok then."

"One day at a time work for you?"

"Yeah it does."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter notes.

I really liked the ep in season one where Steve cooked Catherine the steaks. I wanted to use that scene in my own way to help tell the story. Don't expect things to go smoothly for them. There are a lot of things that can and will get in the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter notes. A bit of M rated material ahead. Not too graphic, more suggestive than anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy lay there facing the wall trying to figure out how the hell she got there. Oh yeah she let McGarrett sweet talk her into his bed. Ok she had to admit the sex had been amazing. Now what the hell was she supposed to do? She could get up try and find her underwear and go home or she could wait till morning and see what happened.

Steve lay there watching Cassidy. He couldn't help but smile. She was amazing and he was hooked. Steve reached out and traced the anchor tattoo she had on her shoulder. Under it were the letters USN. Above the anchor was a little black jet.

He felt her tense and knew she was awake. So Steve did what he figured was the best thing, he reached out and pulled her back into his body. Steve kissed the top of her shoulder.

"Hey can't sleep?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Steve let his had wander down her body till he hit his target. Cassidy arched her back and moaned. Behind her Steve chuckled. He let his hand play with her until Cassidy let out a growl and turned to face him.

"Enough teasing."

Steve leaned in and kissed her deeply and pulled her flush with his body.

"Yes mam."

With a quick movement Steve had Cassidy on her back. Steve slid into her slowly and ran a hand down her leg pulling it up over his hip.

"Perfect fit." He muttered into her ear.

"Show off."

"Oh you want me to show off, I can do that."

In a matter of a few minutes Cassidy was reaching back to hold onto the headboard as Steve showed off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun rose Steve had Cassidy snuggled up against him under the sheet. Her head was tucked against his neck and shoulder and her left hand was resting on his chest. They hadn't fallen asleep till close to four but Steve didn't regret a little lost sleep. Part of him wished he had just manned up and asked her out years ago.

It was close to nine when Steve's cell rang. Cassidy moaned and stretched. "Tell Danny you can't come out and play."

"McGarrett." Steve listened for a moment. "Ok I'm on my way."

He put the phone down and watched Cassidy sit up and stretch. "Do I even want to know?"

"A fishing boat pulled up more than fish in their nets this morning."

"Great. I need a shower."

"We need a shower."

Cassidy looked over her shoulder at him. "Steve what makes you think that if we share a shower we'll show up at the crime scene before noon?"

"Ok good point. I'll make coffee."

"Can you go out to my jeep, I have a bag with a change of clothes on the back floor."

"You know you can leave stuff here now."

"Go make the coffee Steve."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve drove them to the crime scene, something Danny and Chin noticed right away.

"So riding in together now?" joked Danny.

Neither Steve or Cassidy replied.

Chin tried not to laugh at the look on Cassidy's face as he led her over to the boat and the fishermen who had found the body. Danny took Steve over to where Max had the body laid out.

Danny watched as Steve checked out the body asking a few questions. They started over to the boat after that. Steve had a big grin on his face that Danny just had to comment on.

"So you and Cassidy finally huh?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Danny."

"Well let's see you have big grin on your face, you drove here together and Cassidy couldn't wait to get away from you."

They stopped just off the boat.

"Fine you just have to know." Steve took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. "Yes Cass spent the night."

"I take it you two are serious then?"

"Yes Danny we are serious."

"Ok then."

Steve huffed onto the boat and Danny tried not to laugh at his partner. Meanwhile on the boat Chin was questioning Cassidy.

"Spent the night with Steve huh?"

"Don't start Chin."

"What I'm happy for you."

Cassidy stopped and looked at him.

"What the hell was I thinking?"

"Don't tell me it was that bad?"

"No it was great; the point is I slept with my boss."

"You do realize Steve calls you his girlfriend?"

Cassidy stopped dead and looked up at Chin from where she was kneeling on the deck looking at the fishing nets. Her mouth was dropped open and her eyes were huge.

"I'm sorry he what?"

"He's been calling you that for a few weeks."

"Oh my god."

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" joked Chin.

Cassidy stood up and sighed. "I don't know what it is."

"Well you better figure it out fast." He nodded to the front of the boat where Steve stood watching them. "Steve cares about you just remember that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got a lead on the dead guy and where he lived pretty quickly. Steve insisted that Cassidy ride with him which made Danny happy as he got to drive his own car.

Cassidy kept glancing over at Steve. He was talking about going away for the weekend. They finally got to the house and Steve stopped the truck out front. He looked at Cassidy and smiled.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"This weekend?"

"Oh yeah sure sounds good."

Cassidy followed Steve up the walk mentally shaking her head ad trying to figure out how the hell she got in this mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Steve and Cassidy walked into the office.

"Seriously Steve you didn't have to punch him."

"Yes I did."

Cassidy stopped and turned around to look at Steve. She had her hands on her hips and looked pissed off. The rest of the team were there watching.

"Steve there was no call for it."

"He put his hands on you."

"And I was handling it."

"Well I handled it first."

Kono leaned on the table and spoke quietly. "This is like watching a tennis match."

"Yeah we need popcorn." Said Chin.

"You didn't need to punch him."

"Next time I'll shoot him." Steve took a step forward. "No one puts their hands on my girlfriend except me."

"I give up." Cassidy glared at Steve and turned to walk away. "You want to act like a cave man go for it."

Steve watched her go then turned to the others.

"Problems?" asked Danny.

"The brother of McClain grabbed her." Steve walked over to the table. "He was about to put his hands were they really didn't belong so I pulled him off her and punched him."

"Where is he now?" asked Kono.

"Holding cell." Steve smiled. "He didn't have an alibi for the last 24 hours and he had a 38 on him."

"Well or vic's were shot with a 38." Said Kono.

"She's really mad at you." Added Chin.

"She'll get over it." Said Steve.

"Try flowers, expensive flowers not the kind you pick up at the gas station." Said Danny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy headed home in a huff. She was more mad at herself then she was at Steve. She pulled on shorts and a tank and was going to make dinner when the doorbell rang. She opened it to find a flower delivery kid.

"He must have really done something bad." Said the kid handing her the box.

"Not really." Said Cassidy on a sigh.

She tipped the kid and took the flowers into the kitchen. She put the box on the table and opened it to find two dozen red roses. She picked up the card. It read… I'm not sorry and I'll do it again if I have too.

Cassidy burst out laughing. She put the flowers in water and headed to the bed room. She shoved a few things into a bag and headed out the door. An hour later she was at Steve's door with a pizza box in one hand and her bag on her shoulder.

Steve opened the door.

"You got the flowers?"

"Yes." Cassidy pushed past him dropping her bag by the steps and then walked over to the couch. "Grab me a beer and some napkins."

Steve smirked and went into the kitchen.

"I take it you're not mad anymore?"

"I'm not mad."

Cassidy opened her beer then grabbed a slice. Steve helped himself to the pizza and smiled at her.

"Spending the night?"

"Was thinking about it."

Cassidy shook her head at him when she saw the huge smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up and eat your pizza."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy walked out of the bathroom wearing very short shorts and a tight tank top. Steve was laying on the bed pretty much drooling. Cassidy walked over to his side of the bed and straddled him.

"Ok we need to have a little talk."

"Talk sure." Steve leaned forward and started to kiss her neck while his hands roamed her body. Cassidy sighed and pushed him back.

"Plenty of time later for that."

"Ok fine what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not used to this." Cassidy said. "I don't date much, never really have and when I have it never got serious." She put a hand on Steve's chest. "I'm not used to someone claiming me."

"You don't want me claiming you?" Steve didn't look happy.

Cassidy cupped his chin and leaned in to kiss him.

"You can claim me all you want, just try not to keep punching people unless they really deserve it ok?"

"I'm not promising anything."

Cassidy smiled at him.

"Ok, but don't expect me to sit back and watch some bimbo hang all over you without flipping out."

Steve gave her a look that said he'd enjoy that a little too much.

"So is the talking over?"

Steve ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts.

"Yes the talking is over."

"Good."

Cassidy ground her hips into his and Steve growled. His answer was to pull her tank up and off.

"I don't know why you bothered to put anything on."

"Because I needed you to concentrate for five minutes."

Steve grunted a response as he worked at leaving a mark on her collarbone. He ran his hands down her body and grabbed her ass. Cassidy had her fingers in his hair and gasped when he bit her gently.

"Just had to leave a mark didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You do realize I'm going surfing in the morning with Chin."

"Yep." Steve looked at her smiled then flipped her onto her back. "You said I could claim you all I wanted."

"Yeah I did." Cassidy didn't say much more as Steve kissed his way down her body. Once her shorts were off neither spoke for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning.

Chin and Cassidy were out on their boards waiting on a good wave. Chin noticed she was wearing a surf skin.

"So reason you're wearing a skin today?"

"Nope just felt like it."

"I don't ever remember you wearing one before."

"I wear one some times."

"You get a new tat last night?"

"Nope."

"Let me guess you spent the night at Steve's?"

Cassidy didn't speak.

"Yep you spent the night with Steve."

"Oh shut up."

"Face it you like him."

"Yes I do." Cassidy looked at Chin. "And it's all your fault."

"A simple thank you will do."

"Bite me Kelly." Said Cassidy as she caught a wave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were loading up their boards after surfing.

"So you're ok with dating Steve now?"

Cassidy leaned against her jeep. "I tried to talk to him last night about us but he gets way too distracted."

"Did you have clothes on?"

"Yes."

Chin laughed. "Hopefully some of it got thru to him."

"I really like him Chin."

"And Steve really likes you so I don't see a problem."

"The only problems are the ones I seem to make for myself. I can't seem to just go with it, I over think it then I mess it up."

"Ok how about this." Chin looks at her and smiles. "If you fell yourself getting to caught up you can talk to me. I will not say a word to Steve, whatever you tell me will stay between us ok?"

"Ok."

"We better head home it's almost nine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy pulled into her drive way and put her board in the garage. She was just getting out of the shower when the cell rang.

"Steve."

"How were the waves?"

"Not bad." She pulled on jeans as she spoke. "I'll be in the office in about a half hour."

"We have a lead on our case from yesterday. One of the Victims is a Fed."

"Ok where do we go from here?"

"We have a meeting downtown in an hour with someone from the FBI. I'll catch up with you later today."

"Ok I'll see you later."

"Don't forget about this weekend."

"You ever going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope."

Later that day.

Several shots rang out as Steve and Danny ducked behind a dumpster.

"You just had to insult him didn't you?" asked Danny.

"How'd I know he'd freak out like that?"

More shots hit the dumpster and Steve fired back. A moment later there were shots from a different direction.

"You guys ok?" yelled out Chin.

"It's about time." Said Danny.

They guys picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. Chin, Kono and Cassidy stood there.

Steve walked over to Cassidy. She sighed and brushed some dirt off his shirt.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes."

"At least I didn't get shot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week went buy pretty fast. A new case came and went and Cassidy kept asking Steve where they were going that weekend.

"I'm not telling you."

"I need to know what to pack."

Cassidy was standing in her bedroom a duffle bag on her bed open and empty. Steve was lounging in the doorway drinking a beer watching her.

"Ok fine you'll need some shorts, tanks, tees, bathing suit and some slutty underwear."

Cassidy glared over at him. "I hate to break it to you but I don't own any slutty underwear."

"Well it's not like you'll be wearing it for long." Said Steve with a shrug.

Cassidy put some stuff in her bag. They were leaving the next day after work. Steve's bag was packed and was sitting on the floor by the bed.

"Maybe you could get Kono to go shopping with you tomorrow?"

"Steve I'm not asking her to help me buy slutty underwear." Laughed Cassidy.

Once she had her bag packed she put it by Steve's. While she was doing this Steve wandered over to her dresser and started poking around.

"These will do." Said Steve holding up a tiny pair of black panties. "Do you have a matching bra?"

"Oh good lord give me those." Cassidy snatched them off his finger.

"What else are you hiding in here?"

Cassidy had to laugh at him. Steve was busy pulling out stuff holding it up and then putting it back.

"Are you done yet?"

"You really need to go shopping."

"Fine you want me to wear slutty underwear then you are going with me to pick it out and you're buying."

Steve was about to take a drag on his beer and looked at her over the bottle like she was crazy.

"And you'll wear whatever I pick out?"

"I'm going to regret this but yes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Cassidy was being led into Victoria's Secret.

"Shop here often?" asked Cassidy.

"No I've never been in here before."

"Can I help you find something?" asked a woman with the name tag Cindy.

"Yeah my girlfriend is looking for something hot."

"Oh good lord." Murmured Cassidy.

"Do you have any preferences, or color in mind?"

"Got anything in Camo?" asked Steve.

Cindy looked at Cassidy with a smile that said you poor thing.

They were in the fitting room with a pile of things Steve picked out.

"He's a Navy Seal." Said Cassidy.

"Lucky you."

"Yeah except he's also a bit of a caveman."

"Honey he's a hot caveman keep him."

Cassidy looked at the set she was currently wearing.

"And he has good taste too."

"Hey do I get to see any of this stuff or what?"

"No." said Cassidy.

They heard Steve laugh.

By the time they were done Steve had spent more on lace and satin then he ever figured he would.

"So do I get to see something when we get home?"

"Yes you do. In fact I'm wearing something right now that you didn't pick out."

"Keep it up and we'll never make it back to your place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassidy dropped the bags on the floor in the living room and headed to the bedroom. Steve followed stopping at the bed to kick off his shoes and pull his shirt over his head. Cassidy went into the bathroom and came out a moment later. Steve stopped dead when he saw here.

"I believe you asked for camo."

She was wearing a pink camo bra and panty set.

"Shit."

Cassidy did a little spin for Steve then walked over to him.

"You like?"

"Yeah."

Cassidy reached out and grabbed Steve by the waist band of his jeans.

"Pants off now."

"Yes mam."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon Steve started driving north.

"Ok so we're staying on the island?"

"Yep."

"You're still not telling me are you?"

"Nope."

Cassidy slipped on her sunglasses put the window down and decided to enjoy the ride.

They ended up near the North Shore. Steve pulled into a private drive. He keyed a code into the gate then pulled thru and parked in front of a beautiful house.

"Wow."

"Danny knows the owner. They live on the Big Island but keep this place for when they visit their family. We have the place for the next four days."

"What about work?"

"They can handle it for a few days without us."

They got out of the truck and grabbed their bags. Steve unlocked the front door and led her thru the house.

The bedroom opened out onto a patio with the beach just beyond. Cassidy looked over at the bed, it was huge. Steve opened the sliding door/wall that made the room and the outside meet. Cassidy headed to the bathroom to check it out. There was a huge steam shower and a sunken tub.

"Ok I am in love with this bathroom."

Steve stuck his head in. "Just so you know there is no way I can remodel the house to get this."

Cassidy smiled and walked over to Steve to kiss him.

"That's ok."

It was close to dinner and they had stopped on the way to pick something up to make.

"I'm hungry."

"I'll start the grill." Said Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

I love the line in season one where Catherin says Steve is like the cute guy in high school who knows how cute he is and that he can get away with anything. At this point in the series Steve still had that cocky attitude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to find Cassidy. She was out on the lawn taking a nap on the hammock. He had to smile as he watched her. Steve took a seat on one of the chairs a few feet away and watched her. He remembered one time on the Enterprise when he had been rushing to a meeting when he turned a corner and Cassidy who was late for a flight ran smack into him coming from the opposite direction. Her body had fit into his perfectly and had given Steve a lot of sleepless nights after that.

Cassidy had simply pushed away from him, mutter an apology then ran off. She hadn't looked him in the eye for almost two weeks afterwards. Steve now wondered if she had been as affected that day as he had been.

"Are you going to sit there watching me all day?"

"Was thinking about it." Steve said. He finished his beer then moved to join her. The hammock swayed a bit as Steve got settled. "I was thinking about that day you nearly knocked me down outside the Mess."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I also remember your reaction." Cassidy giggled.

"Yeah really funny, I had to sit thru a three hour meeting like that."

"Oh poor baby." Cassidy picked her head up off his shoulder to look at him.

"You're not the least bit sorry are you?"

"I was at the time."

"I should have dragged you off to a supply closet the first chance I had after that." Steve sighed. "And believe me I thought about it a lot."

"Did Catherine know you were thinking about me that way?"

Steve chuckled. "Let's just say one of the reasons she hates you is because I may have called out your name a time or two or twenty."

"Oh my god Steve." Cassidy laughed and smacked him on the chest. "Is that the reason she broke up with you?"

"I can't believe you want to know this stuff."

"Hey I'm trying to understand why your ex hates me so much. I never did a thing to her, well not till lately."

"Yeah you stole her boyfriend."

"Hey that was all your idea."

"True."

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the quiet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they were ready to head home Cassidy had a deeper tan and was trying to figure out how to get a tub with jets into her bathroom.

"You should just get a hot tub." Said Steve.

"I could but my back yard has no privacy."

"Mine does."

Cassidy looked over at him and gave him a smile that almost had Steve driving off the road.

Steve dropped Cassidy off at her place and headed home. He had some stuff he needed to do before work the next day and Cassidy needed to do laundry.

Cassidy let herself into her house and headed for the laundry room in the back. She sorted her clothing from the trip and started a load so she would have something to wear to work the next day. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat down to go thru her mail. It was close to seven when she had her laundry done and her house in order.

There was a knock at the door. Cassidy figured it was Steve so she didn't bother to look first. Catherine stood there with her arms crossed looking pissed.

"Yes."

"What game are you playing at?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Said Cassidy.

"Oh come on you're not into Steve, this is just to mess with me right?"

"You're crazy you know that right?" Cassidy was about to slam the door in her face but Catherine put her hand out to stop her.

"He'll never marry you."

Cassidy smiled at Catherine. "I just spent four days with Steve, mostly in bed naked. He's met my parents and they love him." Cassidy pulled her tee shirt away from her neck to show Catherine the two marks that Steve had left just that morning. "There are a few more but I'm not going to strip and show you where they are."

"Bitch."

"Yeah but keep in mind I'm the one sleeping with Steve. It's my name he calls out…" Cassidy paused. "but you already know that."

Catherine's eyes got huge.

"Yeah I know all about that. I also called a friend of mine who's still on the Enterprise and he told me that you were sleeping with Tommy the entire time you were also sleeping with Steve."

"Does Steve know?"

"No."

"Do you plan on telling him?"

Cassidy smirked at her then shut the door in her face. Truth was Cassidy hadn't called anyone. She just had a feeling that Catherine had been bouncing between the two men for years.

She dropped back onto the couch to see what was on tv. "That woman has some serious issues." Muttered Cassidy to the empty room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did the trip go?" asked Danny.

"Great."

"Just great."

"What? You want details?"

"Not those kinds of details." Said Danny. "I'm just glad you two had a nice time."

"She's amazing Danny." Steve said smiling. "I should have asked her out years ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was with Catherine, that and I didn't think she'd say yes."

"Well you didn't really give her a choice." Said Danny. "I'm surprise she didn't shoot you."

"Yeah so am I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve and Danny pulled up to the crime scene. Danny knew they were in trouble as soon as Steve swore. They were both out of the car Danny trying to keep up with Steve.

Just inside the crime scene tape stood Cassidy face to face with Decker from Vice. Cassidy stood hands on hips glaring at Decker and Decker had his arms crossed blocking her from getting anywhere near the crime scene.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Steve as he came up behind Cassidy.

"This is a HPD scene not Five-O." said Decker.

Cassidy looked at Steve. "I got the call now he will not let me in."

Steve and Danny could see Max across the field with the body.

"Not my problem that your girlfriend is too stupid to understand."

The next moment Decker was on the ground. Several of the officers on scene started laughing. One yelled out "good shot Commander."

Cassidy kicked Decker in the leg. "He's out cold."

Danny shook his head. "Want Max to check out your hand?"

"Might be a good idea." said Steve.

Cassidy looked at his hand. "I don't think it's broken but Danny is right you need to have it looked at."

Steve and Cassidy walked over to where Max was while Danny dealt with Decker.

"Commander McGarrett." Said Max standing. "Is there something wrong with your hand?"

"Yeah I just punched out an ass."

"Ah I see."

Ten minutes later Steve had his hand wrapped and learned that the body had been left as a body drop. They spotted Decker leaning against a car and Danny talking to him. When Danny was done he walked over to them.

"Is he going to press charges?" asked Steve.

"No." Danny looked back over at Decker. He looked really pissed and glared at Steve. "I told him he was lucky you didn't shoot him."

Steve put his arm around Cassidy and walked over to her jeep. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, I figure there's no point."

"Well I can't drive so which one of you wants to drive me back to the office?" asked Steve.

Danny bolted for his car and sped off. Steve looked at Cassidy. "Guess you won."

"Yeah lucky me." Said Cassidy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe you hit him." Said Cassidy that night.

Steve was sitting there on the couch with an ice pack on his hand.

"He called you a bitch."

"I've been called worse." She looked at him. "In fact I believe you called me a lot worse once."

"I was an imature ass."

"Yes you were."

Cassidy sat there crossed legged next to him on the couch. Steve looked over at her.

"Well he shouldn't have called you that."

"Steve Its ok, I'm not mad."

Cassidy took the ice pack from him and tossed it onto the floor then straddled his lap.

"Not mad huh?"

"Nope."

Cassidy kissed Steve and felt his hands start to roam her body. They broke apart and rested their heads together.

"I love you." Whispered Steve.

Cassidy pulled back and looked at him her eyes wide.

"Cass."

"No one has ever said that to me before."

Steve pulled her into another kiss trying to show her how much he cared. When they pulled apart Cassidy had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Cassidy took a shower while Steve made coffee.

Cassidy needed to get clean clothes from the dryer so she walked down in nothing but one of Steve's shirts. To say she was shocked to find Catherine standing in the living room was an understatement.

"Coffee's in the kitchen." Said Steve. He was standing there with is arms crossed just looking at Catherine.

"Thanks." Cassidy stopped to kiss Steve then to glare at Catherine before heading to the kitchen.

"I see you two are getting close." Said Catherine.

"I think close is an understatement."

"I really don't understand what you see in her."

"Do you want a list?"

Steve felt Cassidy run her hand up his back then lean into him.

"What do you want Catherine?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi."

"How's Tommy?" said Cassidy.

Catherine's eyes got wide and she turned to leave.

"What was that all about?"

"I think she keeps forgetting she has a boyfriend."

"Catherine always did like a lot of attention."

"No kidding."

"So you planning on wearing that to work today?" said Steve. He as smirking at her.

"No my jeans are in the dryer remember."

"Yeah I'm still sorry about spilling my beer on you last night."

Steve took a step closer to Cassidy and put one finger into the top of the shirt she wore and pulled it out to look down it.

"It's all still there Steve."

"Just checking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team pulled a big case later that day that led to a lead on the Big Island. Steve and Chin went to check it out and left the others to run things at home.

"I'm just saying Steve wants us working together till he's back." Said Danny.

"He's afraid you'll run off and find a new partner?" joked Cassidy.

"No more like you'll do something stupid like shoot Catherine if she shows up at your house again."

"If I was going to shoot her I'd done it already."

Danny laughed.

"I'm just glad I get to drive my own car for a few days."

"Tell me about it." Cassidy said as they got into Danny's car. "That man has some serious control issues."

"I've told him to get help but he just gets mad at me." Said Danny.

"Try dating him."

"Just wait till you two are married with kids."

Cassidy looked at Danny like he had two heads.

"You two haven't talked about kids yet?"

"No and I'm in no hurry for kids or marriage."

"I don't really think that Steve is the marrying type." Said Danny.

Just then Cassidy's phone chirped with a text.

"Steve." She said. "The weather is bad and he's covered with mud."

"In other words he's having a blast." Added Danny.

"Yep.

"How do you put up with him?" asked Danny.

"How do you?"

"Yeah but I don't have to sleep with him." Said Danny.

Cassidy smiled at this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was sacked out on a twin bed staring at his phone. Chin walked in with a bag of food.

"Cassidy not answering yet?"

"No."

"Did you call Danny?"

"Yeah he said that she had plans tonight."

"You have it bad my friend."

Steve sighed and sent out another text.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok how many calls has that been?" asked Ruth.

"Ten calls and 45 texts in six hours."

"That man has it bad girlfriend."

Cassidy shrugged and reached for another slice of pizza.

"Ok so spill how serious is it with you two?"

Cassidy had known Ruth for most of her life. They shared everything.

"It's as serious as I get."

"So you're sleeping with him but trying to figure out how to run the first chance you get."

"Yep sounds about right."

Cassidy felt her phone buzz again.

"You better answer it or he's gonna think your cheating on him."

Cassidy sent out a text letting Steve know she was having girls nigh. She hoped it satisfied him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's having a girls night." Said Steve.

"If she's with Ruth then your safe, they usually eat pizza and binge watch sex in the city."

Steve grunted and flipped thru the photos on his phone. He just hoped that this case wouldn't last too much longer. He had gotten used to sharing a bed every night and didn't like sleeping alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth headed home around eleven and Cassidy cleaned up. She got ready for bed but couldn't fall asleep. What Ruth said was really bothering her. Was she really looking for an out?

It had been several months now that they had been together. For Cassidy it was the longest relationship she had ever been in. Was she really ready to take the next step and make this a long term thing?

It took four days for Steve and Chin to get back home. They took a chopper and landed at a local air strip. Steve was thrilled to see Cassidy standing there waiting for him along with Danny of course.

"Five bucks says he can't figure out which one of us to hug first." Joked Danny.

Cassidy shook her head at Danny and focused on Steve. She had done some hard thinking the last few days and had come to the decision she was going to stick with it.

Steve dropped his bag and pulled Cassidy into his arms and kissed her.

"Damn I missed you."

Cassidy laughed. "It was only four days Steve."

Danny and Chin stood there watching their friends.

"He drove me nuts." Said Chin.

"Better you than me." Said Danny.

Steve ignored them and kissed Cassidy again.

"Oh come on no one wants to see that." Said Danny.

"Come on Danny let's leave the love birds alone." Said Chin.

Steve waved at them as they drove away.

"So your place or mine." Said Steve.

"Yours."

"Good choice."

Steve took the keys to the jeep and tossed his bag in the back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the drive he filled her in on some stuff that happened while he was gone. She told him about riding with Danny. They picked up food on the way. Cassidy laughed when he picked something that was easily heated up if they didn't get to it right away.

They walked into the house and Steve dropped to the couch. "This has been a long week."

Cassidy sat down next to him with the food.

"Why don't you go grab a shower."

"I would but I don't think I could make it up the stairs."

"What if I join you?"

Steve looked over at her and smirked. "Gonna let me soap you up?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Commander you're starting to stink."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later they finally sat down to eat.

"So anyone bother you while I was gone?"

"No it was pretty quiet. Well not really as Danny never shut up."

"Now you see what I put up with every day."

Cassidy laughed and settled back on the couch next to Steve.

"You know I think I may be able to sleep tonight." Said Steve as he pulled Cassidy into his body.

Cassidy didn't say anything and closed her eyes. It felt good to have Steve home.


	6. Update

Just a quick update. I finally have a working laptop so I will now be able to get back to writing. I plan on working on this story first as I have decided to rewrite my other Five-O story. I hope to have a chapter up by next week.


End file.
